1. Field of the Invention
The apparatus of the present invention relates to a spine board dolly. More particularly, the present invention relates to an apparatus whereby a spine board with a patient strapped thereupon may be secured to the apparatus so the spine board may be rolled along a surface rather than carried due to spacial requirements.
2. General Background
In the field of medical services, one such service requires that individuals who are injured at their home or the like, are often attended to by medical personnel in an ambulance setting, such as a service provided under 911. In such a case, due to the spacial requirements of an ambulance, the ambulance attendants utilize a patient carrier, which is commonly referred to as a spine board, which is a flat board constructed of a strong, solid material, which may be light weight, yet be of sufficient width and length in order to accommodate an average sized individual who has been injured or is in medical need, thereupon. In normal circumstances, the injured person is strapped to the spine board, and the spine board includes a series of openings along its length so that the attendants may grasp the spine board through the openings and carry the individual from the place of injury to the vehicle for transport to the hospital or other area.
It is most desirable, that in transport of a patient with a spine board, that the spine board be maintained in a horizontal position, so that the patient is cared for properly, and is as comfortable as possible during transport by the medical attendants. It is quite often a problem, when an individual is injured in either a plant setting or an office setting, where following the individual being strapped to the spine board, because of confining passageways such as a hallway or the like, it is quite difficult to move the individual through a doorway into a narrow hallway. Therefore, when the spine board has to be moved, for example, through a doorway into a narrow hallway, because of the spacial problems, the spine board must be tilted from the horizontal to a substantial vertical position so that it may be maneuvered around a tight corner. Of course, this is undesirable since when it is lifted in such a fashion, unless the patient is grasped very tightly, the patient will simply slide off of the board, although strapped in place. This, of course, may have a result which is totally undesirable, and could result in additional trauma to the patient and even liability to the company who is transporting the injured individual.
Therefore, there is a need in the art for allowing the spine board to be adapted to an apparatus which would allow movement of the spine board from the substantially horizontal position to a substantially vertical position, yet maintaining the patient strapped onto the spine board, without any movement of the patient off of the board.
Applicant is submitting a prior art statement which makes reference to patents found in the art which may be pertinent to the present invention.